


One Crappy Week

by blingyeol



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingyeol/pseuds/blingyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys' promotions end, Kibum is stuck at home being sick. And what's awaiting him isn't a day alone at home but with the notoriously schedule-less Jonghyun. Boredom transforms into something else when they find a certain drawing of the two of them together x"D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crappy Week

The chain of promotions finally ended, yet they had to prepare for a special stage a few days later. There was too much agitation out of their weariness. Smiles for cameras were getting faker and faker and the boys were honestly looking forward to the end.

“We'll do the last song once again.” The music turned on and Jonghyun made an angrily tired face. Taemin yawned but smiled soon after and started to dance.

The clock's hand was moving more and more past twelve and the boys' movements were getting slower as if they were controlled by it. It was also getting significantly colder and Kibum kept coughing amidst the practice.

“Okay, okay, it's getting colder so I'll turn on the heating.” Saying that, manager left to take care of that. Meanwhile the song ended, leaving a sleepy silence in the room.

“Hyung, you should drink something.” Taemin was the only one being still considerate and offering Kibum cooled water. The rest were sitting on the floor which was just as cold as the mirror glass they were leaning against.

A loud curse came out from the next room, followed by angry manager who was already dialing up a number with his cellphone.

“What's wrong?”

“The heating system doesn't work.”

It was an incredibly crappy start of the week that was supposed to be their relieve of tiring schedules. Weather being unusually cold for this time of year and the heating not working would have been perfectly enough to let their mood go down.

The reparation was taking longer than expected and manager insisted that they need to continue practicing a bit longer after it's all done. But it wasn't done at one nor two o'clock. Jinki fell asleep on the cold floor while Minho and Taemin stuck together to warm themselves up. Kibum's cough got worse and Jonghyun went ahead to make some hot drinks in the kitchen.

In the end they went to sleep without manager's plan happening. Next day's schedule continued as planned, but was interrupted by another unhappy situation. The cold has taken a toll on Kibum's health. When the coughing didn't stop he went to the doctor's to receive a recommendation to rest for the next three or four days.

However with the final stage of the week being the day after tomorrow he was prohibited from doing so and forced to pull out all the practicing and the stage itself. Seeing him force himself under these conditions the members were getting even more agitated and nervous.

“Just withstand this last concert and you'll get a few days off.” Even the manager would feel guilty but his words weren't much of a motivation for the exhausted Kibum that wasn't even able to speak, let alone sing.

When the stage ended late at night, he immediately fell asleep in the changing room.

And so the crappy week ended and Kibum finally started resting and getting better. Or so he thought that day in the morning, waking up way later than usually and thinking he's the only one left alone at home. The others had their own schedules after all, so it's a day just for himself. He stretched out his arms and smiled widely, imagining all the things he'll do that day. Starting from eating that deliciously looking Jonghyun's breakfast that Jonghyun himself couldn't eat because Kibum put it away for this purpose; then maybe continuing with just sitting by the television watching any show that-

The breakfast suddenly came to the room. The problem was its rightful owner held it, smiling and chewing it slowly. Kibum's happy face froze as he stared at Jonghyun licking the spoon.

“Wha-” His voice got stuck and he remembered the condition he was in. The expression on his face changed from surprise to irritation and he started pouting his lips.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jonghyun laughed at the furious handwriting Kibum was showing him on the notebook he grabbed somewhere.

“Don't have any schedule until evening. Oh, wanna have a bite?”

It resulted in watching TV with Jonghyun, who kept commenting everything and Kibum was trying to interrupt him with furiously showing huge letters in the sketchbook that became his voice for the time being. He got bored listening to Jonghyun's one-sided conversation and decided to do something else.

Going around the apartment didn't give him any special idea of what to do, so he ended up sitting at the computer and just staring into the Internet browser. Reading a few messages from his fans, which were mostly something like “I love you Kibum, marry me!” made him even more bored.

Just when he was wondering if there will be a message saying something different, he stumbled upon a fan that send him a picture. It wasn't a photograph of herself, which probably wouldn't make him interested to open it in the first place. It was a painting. The girl wrote she hopes the picture can become reality one day... and that she loves Kibum. But what was important was the painting.

Kibum's first reaction was loud laugh that sounded a bit more like a wheeze of an old man. Than he looked at the drawing carefully, thinking it really looks like a photo rather than a picture. Both Key and Jonghyun looked incredibly realistically in there. And the more he stared at it the more he felt it's just completely wrong to stare at it.

“What'cha doin', Kibum?” It gave him a real heart attack. He quickly closed the browser, smiled unnaturally and shrugged his shoulders to give an impression of saying “Nothing, really.”

“Looks suspicious. You browsing porn pics or what?” Jonghyun's eyes sparkled as he sat on another chair in front of the computer. Kibum looked around for his sketchbook and when he couldn't see it anywhere, he just typed into the editor window: “I won't show you anyway. Go find your own entertainment.”

“What's that? I wanna seeee,” Jonghyun opposed and quickly grabbed the mouse to open the recently closed browser. Kibum got shocked and tried to interrupt in any way possible when the picture he was looking at just a few minutes ago popped out.

The two of them froze in an awkward position. Jonghyun holding the mouse tightly, leaning at the side as Kibum grabbed his hand and tried to remove it. They stayed silent for a moment, as if the time stopped for them. Kibum then let out a faint laugh, followed by Jonghyun's loud voice. It was so helplessly fake they ceased laughing soon.

At that moment Kibum realized he was still holding onto Jonghyun's hand and doing so while looking at the drawing suddenly seemed even worse, so he let it go quickly and straightened up. That however left even worse impression, which made him feel awkward to the biggest extent possible. He felt a need to properly explain and so he started to write.

“A fan sent it to me. I just opened it randomly and than you came in. It's not like I was looking at it thinking anything or-” Kibum glanced at Jonghyun watching him write and deleted the last sentence, adding there “Nevermind.” instead.

“Oh well, but it sure is well drawn.”

 _You idiot_ , Kibum thought. He restrained himself from writing that on the screen and closed the browser instead. It was pointless to carry on this stupid incident. It was just a picture after all. Not a first one he's seen on top of that. Fans are just crazy like that, nothing to think hardly about.

So why does he keep imagining the picture even now?

Kibum turned to the other side of the bed. Jonghyun was there, sleeping just a few meters away from him. Something kept bothering Key, he was no longer wondering about that picture as much as sooner, but still something didn't let him sleep peacefully.

Restlessly turning from one side to the other and flipping the pillow didn't help at all. In the end he got up and smoothly passed by all of the other sleeping boys to sneak out from the room. Although he planned to take a shower, he somehow ended up sitting by the computer. And as if it was some kind of forbidden fruit, he browsed through the recent messages of his fans again.

“Open up this link.” A message suddenly popped out. It was Jonghyun. He must have waken up too and now he's texting him from the other room. Kibum smiled and clicked on the link he was supposed to see.

Jonghyun's heart kept beating too loudly and he was almost scared that it'll wake the rest. At first he thought it'll be fun to find another funny drawing like the one they accidentally saw yesterday. He even told Jinki during their way back home and they both laughed at the idea of startling Kibum with more weird pictures.

The feeling started to change when he actually found some drawings of the two of them together. Some of them were rather innocent and cute, some of them weren't. Either way, the more he saw the more weird the prank started to look. And suddenly Jonghyun wasn't sure if it's still just fun or if it's already something else.

“That's cheap. You should've come up with something funnier,” was Kibum's reply from the other room that came suspiciously late.

“It's not a prank.” Jonghyun had no idea why is he writing that. It's just to tease Kibum a bit more, what else.

“Then what? You want me to actually confess to you so that it's even more fun?” As he wrote that, Kibum opened up the picture again and sceptically looked at it. He knew it's all just fun and teasing, so why did he actually feel bad writing messages in this non-serious way?

When no reply came, Kibum started writing another message. “Anyway, you go sleep. I'm gonna take a shower and -” A cracking sound came from the hallway and that startled him. He froze for a minute, waiting what's going to happen. Seeing it was probably nothing he returned to the keyboard. But then the door slowly opened and Jonghyun came in.

“Hi.” Jonghyun waved at him and smiled. Kibum raised an eyebrow as if he'd like to say “What kind of entering is this?”. As he returned back to write a message for Jonghyun to read, he saw the picture still staring at him from the screen. He bit his lips. Normally he'd close it just as he did before, so why did he just leave it open? Staring into it, he simply waited.

There was a moment when he expected Jonghyun to laugh loudly at him saying he looks like a pervert staring at that kind of thing every time he comes in. There was a moment when he expected Jinki to start laughing somewhere behind him. And short enough, there was a moment when his heart skipped a beat and he thought, maybe something unexpected is going to happen.

Their lips got closer until they finally touched each other gently. The only light coming from the screen created an eerie feeling. Kibum's eyes were sparkling in it and Jonghyun's reflected them in his own. Feeling awkward and hearing their hearts beat faster, the two of them sealed another kiss, this time a deeper and more passionate one.

If he could use his voice, he would certainly stop Jonghyun. Or so he'd like to believe, but without even noticing Kibum's hand moved up to meet Jonghyun's neck. Lightly at first, but soon the press tightened and he started drawing his own body closer.

“You kiss damn well, mommy.”

Kibum pressed their lips together again instead of a response.


End file.
